Forbidden Love
by OrdinarilyAverage
Summary: Marriage Law Fanfic- HG/SS: Marriage is a legally binding contract that says two people stay together until their death. In the Wizarding World, the Minister of Magic passes a law to ensure that the future of their world is saved. Will the Gryffindor Princess be able to handle the Half-Blood Prince? Will love find a way into their hearts?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Forbidden Love  
Author: Ordinarily Average  
Category: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Severus Snape x Hermione Granger **

**Summary: Marriage Law Fanfic- HG/SS:** Marriage is a legally binding contract that says two people stay together until their death. In the Wizarding World, the Minister of Magic passes a law to ensure that the future of their world is saved. Will the Gryffindor Princess be able to handle the Half-Blood Prince? Will love find a way into their hearts?

 **Rating:** Mature audiences only for... well I am not sure. This has been something I have always wanted to read. I love a good Severus/Hermione story. I will ship them forever.  
 _ **Disclaimer:** _I own nothing, except for the story line! All rights belong to J.K Rowling.

 **Leave a review please- E**

"Death is but crossing the world, as friends do the seas; they live in one another still. For they must needs to be present, that love and love in that which is omnipresent. In this divine glass they see face to face; and their converse is free, as well as pure. This is the comfort of friends, that though they may have said to die, yet their friendship and society are, in the best sense, ever present, because immortal. - William Penn, More Fruits of Solitude. 'HP&THEDEALTHYHALLOWS'

 **CHAPTER 1.** **The Beginning of the Fallen Warrior**  
The man and women appeared out of nowhere, a few yards apart, in the narrow, moonlit lane. The stench of dark magic swirled around them. For a second they seemed to stand still, transfixed on each other's gaze, their wands raised at each other's chest, rage and panic strewn across each other's face. Recognition and fear permitted the air from Hermione as she was confronted with the reality of her life on the run. She looked her former Professor up and down, disbelief clouding her senses. _What was he doing here? How did he find me?_ Severus slowly lowered his wand beneath his cloak, branding a white flag of surrender towards the young Gryffindor. Her hands shook noting his stance changing, her gut screaming at her told her to trust him, but her brain told her otherwise. He was on both sides after all. He raised his hands and spoke in a hushed volume, the dark brooding tone of his voice soothing her panicked state of mind ever so slightly.

"Miss Granger... Put the wand away." Severus drawled as he took note of the girl. How ragged her appearance was, her hair wild and untameable as ever, dark bags underneath her eyes, the smudges of dirt across her face, her lips dry with dehydration and the way her clothes hung off her frame. Narcissa would have a field day trying to take care of the girl. He needed to get her back to Hogwarts or the Malfoy Manor as soon as possible.

"No. How did you find me? " Hermione's tone wavered slightly as she licked her dry lips, trying to regain some of the dignity she had left, in front of her Professor. She knew she must have looked worse for wear as she noticed he never took a concerned gaze off her. She still had her wand raised towards the wizard. Her breathing was heavy as she had not slept in days, hell she barely knew what day it was. Ron and Harry had left her stranded with almost nothing to help her take care of herself. Tears filled her eyes as the memories she tried to forget forced their way to the forefront of her mind, their betrayal stung worse than ever. One of her arms clutched her chest, the whole inside of her gaped open burning her ever so slowly. She couldn't breathe. Severus took a step closer to the girl and she backed away from him. The closer he got the more the ache in her chest seemed to dull. Exhaustion seeped into her bones, her arm aching from holding it against his chest. He raised his arm and slowly wrapped his hand around hers, the warmth sending goose bumps down her arm. Warmth was missing from her long, lonely nights, his palm was soft and rough all at the same time, his hands showcasing some of the hard work he endured as a spy and a Potions Master. He took her wand from her and tucked it into her sleeve, not letting go of her hand. She gasped as he brought his hand to his mouth, cupping them, his hot breath warming her hands. It sent shivers and tingles down her spine, her breathing began to calm down but in doing so it allowed the full force of her erratic state to take over her body. She began to slump a little, her stance was more vulnerable now. Severus relaxed slightly.

"It's a long story Mis- Hermione..." he corrected himself, "and, you are in no state to have this conversation. We need to apparate to Hogwarts or at least get you to St Mungos." Her hands were like ice and as soft as porcelain all in one. She took in his words slowly, the idea of going to St Mungos, left an unpleasant taste in her mouth. She did not want to be bombarded by reporters from the Daily Prophet or answer to anyone especially the Weasley's. She shook her head, the stubbornness radiating from her gaze. She couldn't help the overwhelming need to wrap herself in his warmth, but she would rather go anywhere then either of those places looking as she did as well as she didn't know if she could escape Snape's clutches just yet.

"I'd rather go anywhere- even the Malfoy Manner then go back there." Her eyes glazed over slightly, remembering Bellatrix's laugh echoed in her mind, the feeling of her wand slicing into her forearm, the word ' _Mudblood_ ,' scarred forever being etched onto her skin. She crossed her arms over her chest, almost regretting letting go of his hand. She shivered, and Severus raised his wand quickly placing a warming charm over her, as well as removing his coat and placing it over her. He took note of just how tiny she was. She was indeed close to hypothermia at this point. Snow began to drizzle over them and he took that as their moment to leave. He took her words seriously and pulled her closer, but before she could protest they took off, like a tornado bursting through a snow storm only combined with the inertia of a roller coaster ride.

As they landed with an abrupt crunch across the gravel, a handsome manor house grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight drive, lights glinting in the diamond-paned downstairs windows. Somewhere in the dark garden beyond the hedge and archway of white roses with a hint of gold specks, a fountain was playing. Severus gently removed himself from the tight grip she had on him. She shuddered, her eyes still shut, nausea rolled through her already empty stomach. Her hand covered her mouth, her head pounding against her skull almost as if she had a construction site, jack hammering away. She wobbled on her feet and Severus moved to hold her. _What did they do to her?_ He thought numbly as he threw her thin arm around his neck, picking her up to carry her through the threshold. They turned right, into a wide driveway that led off the lane. The high hedge curved with them, running off into the distance beyond the pair of impressive wrought-iron gates barring the entrance to the main foyer. Severus sped toward the front door, which swung inward at their approach, though nobody had visibly opened it.

He headed towards the first hallway as it was large, dimly lit, and sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor. The eyes of the pale-faced portraits on the walls followed Snape as he walked through and halted at a heavy wooden door leading into the next room, he hesitated for the space of a heartbeat, then he turned the bronze handle.

The drawing room was full of silent people, sitting at a long and ornate table. The room's usual furniture had been pushed carelessly up against the walls. Illumination came from a roaring fire beneath a handsome marble mantelpiece surmounted by a gilded mirror. Lucius was busy pacing, awaiting of the return of his friend. Narcissa gasped immediately directing Severus to the nearest Quarters in the West Wing. She immediately waved her wand summoning every medical equipment, potions, towels and first aid kits she owned. She flicked the wand hovering over Hermione's frame, taking note as the spell swirled over her body, casting an almost halo like glow revealing the true extent of her major injuries. She had fractures radiating from the crown of her skull to her feet, her kidneys we're beginning to shut down, she summoned her house elf Poppy. She appeared within the snap of Narcissa's fingertips. She kicked the door shut, blocking Severus from coming into the room further. Lucius grabbed his shoulder and directed him into the main dining room.

"Poppy, retrieve the marble bathtub from the East Side Guest Room, retrieve my potion phials and grab the essentials Miss Gran- Hermione... Will need for her bath and summon Pepper to start on health replenishing potions, I believe we're out of stock and make sure she brings in some soup. " Her sharp tone made the House Elf cringe but Narcissa's gaze softened as she began removing Hermione's clothes. She waved her hands over her with a basic cleaning spell, wiping away some of the grime.

Poppy appeared with everything she was requested with and more, she filled the bath with salt water with a touch of lavender essence to relax Hermione's body and mind. Narcissus smeared her own vile of skin repair, replenishing mud clay. She applied the soothing mixture over each cut and bruise, she began to relax noticing all her bruises we're slowly fading before her eyes. She cast a ' _Innoculos_ _repairo_ ' on most of the deeper fractures and wrapped her wrists and ankles tight with bandages. She levitated Hermione whilst casting a protection spell on her bandages. She lowered Hermione into the water and Hermione closed her eyes, humiliated that she was being taken care of so intimately. Narcissa did not use her wand to scrub away the grime from the poor girl's skin. She sat down on the stool speaking to her, to distract her for a while.

"Everything's going to be okay," Narcissa said cursing herself as she had watched her sister Bella torture the poor girl for hours, her screams of defiance echoed through the whole manor, it seemed to bounce from wall to wall, it would not have surprised anybody if she took down all the glass in the room with just how high she had screamed. Hermione sighed as the warmth of the water seeped in to her bones. It had been a long time since she had, had the luxury of having a decent bathe. Narcissa turned her hands to the task of fixing the girls hair. She summoned all kinds of hair products to repair months of damage and frizz. She soaked Hermione's hair in Argon oil shampoo, scrubbing away all the dirt and oil gently. She smoothed her hair thoroughly with conditioner to at least salvage some of the length she had left. Her chocolate curls became honey coloured once more, and as she worked her magic through her hair, life began to come back into Hermione. Her almost blue skin was now a rosy red, bruises and her gashes were healed, her cheeks now a blushing tone of pink rather then the shade of green it was prior. Hermione slipped in and out of consciousness, waiting for Narcissa's help to be over. Hermione was completely free of dirt and grime and Narcissa raised her out of the water, casting drying spells and a fresh pair of clothes, leaving Hermione thoroughly refreshed. As Narcissa tucked her into the bed, Pepper finally appeared with the potions as well as a fresh pot of tea and soup. She helped her tuck into the meal, as she could barely keep her head up and eyes open.

Severus remained in the dining room with Lucius. A glass of scotch almost empty in his hand as he contemplated the next step in his plan to take care of Miss Granger. The Daily Prophet sat across from him on the table, the headline mocking his current predicament. _"All Witches of the consent age of 18 must adhere to the new Magical Law of Matrimony. All eligible candidates must be wed by the end of the month to ensure the future of the Wizarding World survives… Pregnancy must be proven within the year of the marriage."_ The Minister of Magic knew all to well the predicament he was putting all the women as the passing of the law had taken a few weeks, thanks to all the protests outside and inside the Ministry. Albus Dumbledore had put Severus on the stop, disregarding the love and loyalty he had shared with the love of his life, Lily Potter, and requested he saved the Brains of the Golden Trio. A request that was almost denied until he realised who would have petitioned for her instead. Death Eater's would not have gone easy on her. He shuddered downing the rest of his glass, relishing in the burn the liquor provided as remembered the conversation with Albus with clarity.

 ***1 Month Earlier…***  
 _Severus had entered his Quarters just as Albus had ironically flown in through the floo attached to the main hallway, closest to his personal study. The green flames were a sight he was all too familiar with, knowing the Wizard requested something yet again from him. Dumbledore stared at Severus's desk, clapping his hands together as if it had been days since he law saw him._

"Severus my boy, have you given any more thought to my last request?" Albus pulled a bag of lemon drops from his pocket, slowly unwrapping one and popped it into his mouth, his gaze twinkling as Severus sat down, glaring at the Marriage License placed upon his desk. He had spent

 _days trying to avoid the crazy old kook. He pursed his lips as his thoughts wandered to the whereabout of the Golden Trio. Severus tried to bring attention over to Potter rather than his current predicament._

"You know full too well Albus, the imbeciles had taken off without the girl without as much as an explanation as to where they were headed." Severus had tracked her for a while before her trace vanished from thin air, her spell work must have been exceptional if she was able to throw him off her trail. Dumbledore slowly pushed the license towards Severus, pushing the only leverage he had against the man.

"Severus listen to me, please. Lily did not di-…' Before Albus could finish his sentence, Severus stood, his emotions whiplashing from sneering to a burning rage. His dark cloak swirled around him stirring up forgotten dust and debris. Severus's lost his temper.

"Don't you dare use her against me." Dumbledore froze, though his expression he wore showed boredom, worry sparkled in his gaze.

 _Snape seemed to peer through a haze of pain, Dumbledore's words appeared to take a long time to sink in. Dumbledore stood over Severus, looking grim and after Severus raised his face, it had never been clearer than in that moment the weight he bore on his shoulders being a spy for both sides._

"You know deep down, if you had really love Lily you would make sure she did not die in vain. Make sure all Muggleborn children have a chance." Dumbledore's tone softened, his eyes crinkling around the edges, if Severus did not know any better he thought the man was being genuinely concerned for other's wellbeing's. There was a long pause before Severus made his way over the marriage license. He turned his gaze to the clock, knowing full too well, it was not only Miss Granger who was running out of time. He pointed his wand at the forms, signing away both of their names. They would be bound together forever, till death shall they part souls. Severus shuddered in shame, the pull on his chest growing ever so softly.

Severus tuned back into the conversation as Lucius began to smart mouth him, the Slytherin couldn't help it.

"You really did sign those paper didn't you Severus?" Lucius's eyes twinkled, the spark of his youth provoking Severus. He knew better then the continue playing games with his friend.

Severus tilted his glass up and two fingers worth of scotch appeared on the rocks out of thin air. He took a long gulp, trying to avoid Lucius's gaze. He sneered back at him and snarled the next few worlds, slamming his glass on the table. Shattering it everywhere. The force leaving tiny imprints in his hand. Blood began trickling out slowly, his rage seething more than ever. He cursed the old crazy man for riling him up so easily.

"You and I both know, she would be far worse off out there. A sheep in a wolf's den, no moment of Gryffindor courage would have saved her." Severus shook his head summoning Narcissa's Skin Replenishing Cream, the paste turning a faded rose pink, as the bleeding began to fade, the cream turned white, indicating that the skin beneath had healed enough for him to carry on drinking. "You saw the state self-righteous Potter and dunderhead Weasley had left her in. She did not deserve that. Even for a Muggleborn she has proven to be the brightest witch of her age. And I'll forever be damned if the war will take that from her." The night he lost Lily, resurfaced in his mind, the look she had given him was very much the one Hermione had given him when she had dozed off. He knew then and there the idiots had left her. Lucius raised his hand, backing down from the Slytherin. Narcissa entered the room then, wiping her hands on a fresh towel. Lucius turned his head towards his wife and stood to greet her back into the room. He kissed her face as she sat down beside him.

Severus turned towards her, nodding his head in acknowledgement. Before Narcissa could feel them in on Hermione's condition her house elf, Poppy, entered the room carrying a tray full of Irish Cream Tea as well as coffee. She curtsied in front of her Masters and bid them goodnight.

"Sweetheart, how is she?" Lucius was indeed interested in the well being of his friend's wife. She grimaced, the smile on her face, a tight line.

"Better then can be expected. Physically, she should be well recovered in a week or two, emotionally and mentally? Who knows, only time will tell with that one." She sighed, adding a dash of whiskey to her tea, hoping for the scotch too soothe her worry's.

Severus began to relax, his chest feeling the all too familiar bond throbbing in his chest. He needed to see his wife right away, but she needed to rest, and she was far from ready to hear the news of their marriage. Narcissa held onto Lucius hand, he kissed her knuckles. Something stirred in Severus's stomach, he looked away from them, the sight of their love was making him uncomfortable. He downed the rest of his glass and retired to his room next door to Hermione's. He used his wand to strip him of his robes, heading for the bathroom, knowing far too well he was going to pass out as soon as he hit the bed. He did just that, blocking out the world, finding some solace in his dreams for the first time in a long time.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Forbidden Love  
Author: Ordinarily Average  
Category: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Severus Snape x Hermione Granger**

 **Summary: Marriage Law Fanfic- HG/SS:** Marriage is a legally binding contract that says two people stay together until their death. In the Wizarding World, the Minister of Magic passes a law to ensure that the future of their world is saved. Will the Gryffindor Princess be able to handle the Half-Blood Prince? Will love find a way into their hearts?

 **Rating:** Mature audiences only for... well I am not sure. This has been something I have always wanted to read. I love a good Severus/Hermione story. I will ship them forever.

 _ **Disclaimer:** _I own nothing, except for the story line! All rights belong to J.K Rowling.

 **Leave a review please- E**

 **CHAPTER 2:** **Nightmares and Awkward Introductions:**

 **(Hermiones POV)**

 _As Hermione tossed and turned, her mind was heavy with the stench of decay permitting the air. Cackling laughter faded in from the shadows, long black, ringlet curls slowly descended out of the darkness, the light suddenly highlighting the lace of her robes. Hermione pushed her body closer to the wall, hoping for some form of protection. She whimpered as the figure flaunted herself towards the harsh light. Her eyes were wild. Almost insane with her hunger for Hermione's blood. She smiled with utmost glee, the state of her glaringly rotting teeth, sent shivers down Hermione's spine in disgust. Azkaban had not only done a number on Bellatrix, but Lord Voldemort's sting of rejection surpassed her usual level of crazy, making her rage even more worthwhile to be taken out on the 'Mudblood.' Bellatrix raised her wand towards Hermione, laughing hysterically as she cast 'Crucio,' at her chest, throwing Hermione's body to the floor, the crunch of her bones coming together could only just be heard above Hermione's screams of terror, waiting for the torture to stop. Sweat covered her whole body, as she tried to regain some air. She could not move much, but as Bella descended more towards her she tried to crawl away. Bellatrix landed a kick to her chest, hearing a solid crack as her ribs contacted her heel and the floor. She gasped for air as Bellatrix's whip suddenly bonded her feet and hands together, making her escape almost impossible. She began taunting the poor, defenseless Brains of the Golden Trio._

" _Itty-Bitty Mudblood Baby can't take the heat… Don't worry… You'll be begging for me to continue once Fenrir deals with what's left of you." She coos dragging the tip of her small blade across Hermione's face. Blood began to ooze slowly from the cut. Showcasing just how sharp the small knife was. She cackled as Hermione's jaw tensed. Tears were slowly flowing down her face. Bellatrix began carving into her skin with a passion. Hermione's throat became raw with screaming, the pain seemed never ending. "Tell me… How did you get into my vault?" Hermione's head thrashed as she gagged on the foul scent of Bellatrix's breath, her stomach heaving although there was nothing to throw back up. Another figure appeared from the darkness. It was Dobby, standing a few feet from her. He snapped his fingers, Bellatrix's wand was suddenly in his hands._

 _Suddenly Severus entered through the front foyer, his Death Eater robes and Mask, dripping with blood. Footsteps crossed the ceiling overhead, Lucius and Draco entered from the rear of the room. Dobby's enormous, tennis-ball-shaped eyes were wide; he was trembling from his feet to the tips of his ears. He was back in the home of his old masters, and it was clear that he was petrified._

' _Hermione Granger,' he squeaked, in the tiniest quiver of a voice, 'Dobby has come to rescue you.' She moved towards him slowly, her arm outstretched, Severus whipped his wand towards Bellatrix. She raised her wand repelling his spell back towards him. She slowly cackled, crouching down, slowly revealing her dark mark on her forearm. 'And now,' she said, in a voice that burst with triumph, 'we call the Dark Lord!' And she pushed back her sleeve and touched her forefinger to the Dark Mark. 'And I think,' said Bellatrix's voice, 'we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her.'_

 _Severus, who had been hiding in the shadows, had suddenly burst into the drawing room; Bellatrix looked round, shocked; she turned her wand to face Severus instead –_

' _Sectumsempra!' he roared, pointing his wand at Bellatrix, she dodged his hex and threw a 'Stupefy,' his way. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Greyback wheeled about; Severus yelled, 'Stupefy!' and Lucius Malfoy collapsed onto the hearth. Jets of light flew from Draco's, Narcissa's and Greyback's wands; Snape threw himself to the floor, rolling behind a sofa to avoid them._

' _STOP OR SHE DIES!' Bellatrix screamed, the shrill bouncing off the walls. Hermione, who had been waiting to grab Dobby's hand, struggled against the hold Bellatrix had on her, it was tight._

 _Panting, Severus peered round the edge of the sofa. Bellatrix was supporting Hermione, who seemed to be unconscious, and was holding her short silver knife to Hermione's throat._

' _DROP YOUR WANDS!' she shouted. 'Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!' Severus stood rigid, clutching his wand. 'I said, drop them!' she screeched, pressing the blade into Hermione's throat: Severus began to feel in a trance, his blood thumping in his ears, he saw beads of blood appear upon her neck._

' _All right!' he shouted, and he dropped Bellatrix's wand on to the floor at his feet. He raised his arms in defeat._

' _Good!' she leered. 'Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger… Your death approaches!'_

' _Now,' said Bellatrix softly, as Draco hurried back with the wands, 'I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight.'_

 _At the last word there was a peculiar grinding noise from above. All of them looked upwards in time to see the crystal chandelier tremble; then, with a creak and an ominous jingling, it began to fall. Bellatrix was directly beneath it; dropping Hermione, she threw herself aside with a scream. The chandelier crashed to the floor in an explosion of crystal and chains, falling on top of Hermione. Glittering shards of crystal flew in all directions: Draco doubled over, his hands covering his bloody face._

 _As Severus ran to pull Hermione out of the wreckage, Bellatrix sprang to her feet, her hair flying as she brandished the silver knife; but Narcissa had directed her wand at the doorway. 'Dobby!' she screamed, and even Bellatrix froze. 'You! You dropped the chandelier –?' The tiny elf trotted into the room, his shaking finger pointing at his old mistress._

' _You must not hurt Miss Hermione Granger,' he squeaked. He snapped his fingers and Bellatrix threw her knife in pure fit of rage, the knife plummeting into the house elf, just before he 'popped' out of the room with Hermione attached to his side._

Hermione bolted awake. Tears were streaming down her face. The reminder of the poor house elves sacrifice was still fresh in her mind. She shuddered as the sheets she was laying on were now soaked through completely. She sat up and with each passing breath she regained control over herself. She wiped a hand over her face, swallowing down her emotions.

A House Elf popped up into Hermione's chambers the minute she had opened her eyes, with a tray full of a fresh breakfast spread. The large tennis ball eyes and wingnut ears, watched the girl hesitating. Poppy's rag was nothing like the one she usually saw the house elves in the kitchen at Hogwarts or Dobby wore. She wore a robe that was made of the finest silk in the colour of emerald, the Slytherin and Malfoy crest combined was embedded on the front pocket, which carried an additional handkerchief.

"Miss…Granger. I am the beloved House Elf, of the Pure-Blood Line of Malfoy's. My lady, Narcissa, has advised Poppy to be your hand lady during the time of your stay. Whatever you shall require, I is to lend you a hand." She bowed her head in submission. Hermione gulped, taking in the submissive loyalty this House Elf had for her owners.

Hermione opened and shut her mouth once, and then again. Not really sure what to say.

"Uh, thank you. Poppy? But I will not be requiring your help after all." Poppy's face tilted up and her facial expression was nothing but shame.

"Are you not happy with me, Miss?" Poppy hung her head down and burst into tears, as she had not ever been rejected by a Witch or Wizard before. Hermione raised her hand to comfort the house elf, she had no grown up in a pure-blood household but realised she had just provided Poppy with the utmost disrespect. As Hermione's eyes glazed over her hand she took note instantly how smooth her skin looked... Her nails were not embedded with dirt or chewed to the nub like they had been the night before. Magic really worked wonders...

"Poppy, it is not you. I am so sorry that I offended you... Please feel free to help me. I am just not accustomed to your lifestyle that is all." Hermione's tone softened as the tears began to stop. Poppy turned her head and looked at Hermione with confusion.

"I is confused...?" Poppy mumbled. It had not dawned on Hermione then that she had yet to explain her social status to the old house elf. Poppy covered her mouth with her hand, as if she had spoken out of turn.

"I am a... Muggle Born." Hermione hung her head in shame. Her forearm felt as if it was on fire, Bellatrix engraved the wording onto her skin without a second thought. She would have the reminder of her social status for the rest of her life. Magic could work wonders but not all of them. Poppy's face dropped and she turned her head to the side.

"Muggle born? I does not refer to witches or wizards by blood status other than my Master's. I, is here to serve the Malfoy's as per their request it extends to you miss, as did my mother before her." She bowed again before Hermione and she could not get the look of shock off of her face. She now had a hand maiden in the form of a house elf. Something she was proudly against since first discovering the more than dire conditions they were left in during her first year at Hogwarts. _Hogwarts._ The memories she shared with Ron and Harry came to the fore front of her mind, Ron arguing against her belief, tossing her knitted work in the fire, saying it was a pointless law to change. Tears filled her eyes immediately and her hands began to ball in fists. There were far too many occasions for her to count with both of her hands, the amount of times Harry and Ron both shut her down or ignored her opinion completely, only to speak to her when she had found something useful with the hunt for the Horcruxes. It filled Hermione with a rage she had not felt since her First Year. Poppy had been standing in front of Hermione the whole entire time she had zoned out, and Hermione turned to look at Poppy, her face flushing red with embarrassment.

"Please excuse me, I have not been around proper company for some time. I forgot my manners." Hermione hung her head in shame. her tone was soft. She wondered where Severus was, and whether or not the Malfoy's were going to kick her out quickly. She was surprised she had been given the courtesy of staying here for as long as she had. Poppy walked closer to Hermione, she grinned widely at her, her big blue eyes shone with happiness.

"You consider me... Proper company?" Poppy's ears bent forward as if she were going to burst into tears again. Hermione's hand held Poppy's and she wailed loud, high pitch, pressing her small face into the now ruined handkerchief.

"Yes? I believe all creatures are to be treated with respect and dignity. You are not beneath us." Hermione's gaze stood firmly. Poppy spluttered some more before bowing before Hermione.

"I, is honored." Poppy snapped her fingers and Hermione's tray of food along side with a pepper up potion was placed on her lap and before she could protest, the house elf had popped out of the room happily.

Hermione fumbled with the tray for a second and placed her hands on top of the lid. Will she be poisoned if she did decide to eat? The smell had not hit her yet but as she lifted the lid, her stomach left off the most ferocious growl. It had been a long time since she had, had a proper, home cooked meal. She popped the lid off of the potion and sculled the surprisingly not bitter contents, she was indeed used to Madam Pomfrey's potions which still had a bit of a kick. The soothing lemon and honey taste, made the blood in her body sing, she took a deep breath and stuck into her breakfast with gusto. As she had dug in she had not noticed the hooded figure in her doorway. Severus Snape stood there in all his glory, and the memories of the night before flashed hotly in her mind. He had found her, and now what was he going to do to her?

* * *

 **(Severus POV)**

Severus, however, was still reeling from subconsciously being in her mind. He had no doubt that the dream they both shared was based on true events. He shuddered as her screams echoed in his mind. He recalled how her face scrunched up in fear, as Bellatrix's onslaught of torture, seemed to never dull in intensity. He rubbed his chest, slowly trying to soothe the aching need he had inside of himself to comfort the lonely Gryffindor. He had wondered for many nights where she had been and what had happened to her. It wasn't until now that he finally saw some of the harsh conditions she had to bare by herself. He cursed Bellatrix's name into the realm of the seven hells. IF he ever, no WHEN, he got his hands on her she would pay. He threw back the damp bedding and Poppy appeared before him.

"Mister Snape, breakfast is served." She bowed quickly as he nodded in her direction.

"Thank you. Have you attended to Miss Granger yet?" His tone drawled and was sharp. He was by far, not a morning person. Poppy nodded her head. The ache in his chest became more prominent by minute, his body ached to attend to his _wife's_... needs.

"Yes sir, as per your request." Her squeaky tone was one of the many reasons he had a short temper with house elves. However, he knew what a privilege it was to have them in your home, so he followed Lucius's request in having one whilst he stayed in the Manor.

"Good, you may leave." Poppy hesitated in the door and he looked up her. The scowl on his face softened. "What is it Poppy?"

"Miss Granger... is awake. I, knows, I am not allowed to gossip sir, she seemed upset?" Severus threw his coffee down in a hast, shoving a piece of toast quickly in his mouth. The bond between him and Mis- Hermione was indeed intact, but he could not feel her emotions like he had when they were both asleep. He was worried about her well being. He grabbed his wand and his black cloak appeared, the fit on him was bit looser than it had been a few months prior. Despite what most thought about him, he was not as heartless as he once was. The bond they were bound to had ensured that. Narcissa's words from the night before echoed in his mind. _"Physically, she should be well recovered in a week or two, emotionally and mentally? Who knows, only time will tell with that one..."_ He looked at himself in the mirror, something he was not accustomed to doing often and he sneered at his reflection. His dark, almost black eyes, were bloodshot, a lack of sleep no doubt, his greasy black hair fell around his face. His sharp hooked nose and crooked teeth were not a sight a woman would want. He knew first hand. He was tall at least, but possessed a lanky body. Her frowned in the mirror and slammed the door on his way out. His anger projected out of him but softened as he reached the last of the steps to her room. Her door was open a crack and he peered at her, she was digging into her breakfast. He looked over the Gryffindor, taking note of how much she had changed in the last year.

Her hair seemed to be a softer main, the curls were more like ringlets, it formed a halo around her face, her cheeks were more round as were her hips, breasts and thighs. She had grown up a lot. More of a woman to match her brilliant brain. Not that he would ever admit that to her. Her head turned up to look at him and he knew he had been caught staring at her, instead of his cheeks flushing with embarrassment, he had a permanent scowl on his face. She had yet to know of their arranged marriage and he was not expecting a good reaction from her at all. It was easier for him to mask his 'real' feelings or the ones he was rapidly adapting due to their bond. Or lack of one. Cornelius Fudge was a master at the Ministry of Magic and his words did not just bond them together but was enchanted to seal the deal. He shuddered and wondered how quick the effects of the bond Miss Granger felt. He never wanted to take advantage of her, or anyone.

The look of fear on her face flashed briefly, making sure he stayed in the arch way, he then proceeded to do a very muggle tradition and knocked on the door, three times to be exact, softly. She arched an eyebrow and nodded, but he still waited for a verbal confirmation.

"You can come in... _Professor._ " Her speech froze as she spat the last word out fast. "Or should I say Headmaster?" Pure venom spat out of her mouth as she stared him down with a vengeance. Severus snapped his head towards he girl and seethed, except she did not cower like she used too.

"Excuse me? Hold your tongue. Do no speak of matters in which you do not understand you foolish girl." He stood closer to her. A figure stood behind him, it was Narcissa.

"Severus, please. Do not speak to her that way, you know she does not know." Narcissa placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort. Inform her. She deserves to know." Narcissa spoke in hushed but soft tones. Encouraging him to pull himself from the rage he felt. He dropped his shoulders and sat down in the chair.

"What? What is she on about?" Hermione's scared tone filled the silent room. Narcissa stood closer to Hermione to offer her the same comfort.

"You're a smart girl, did you not keep track of the Daily Times?" Severus rubbed his temples hard, his heart was trembling at the expectant rejection of the woman in front of him. She was barely of age but she was still a blossoming woman. He was trying to delay the inevitable.

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact... Fudge sent out an order... for Witches of age to be married... " Her words came out in a spur and she looked from Severus to Narcissa back and fourth. "No...No..NO!" She exploded. "The house elf welcome me.. No.. I am a MALFOY?!" Hermione's head snapped back as she lost all consciousness. Severus sighed in annoyance. IF she thought Malfoy was bad how was she going to react to the real news? That he was her husband instead...


End file.
